1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and system for verifying authenticity of an object, more particularly to a method and system for verifying authenticity of an object with the use of a varying secret key.
2. Description of the Related Art
In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20020005774, there is disclosed a conventional system for verifying authenticity of a product. The conventional system includes a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag that has an encrypted code and that is associated with the product, and an RFID tag reader that is operable so as to read the encrypted code of the RFID tag and so as to forward the encrypted code to an authentication engine for validation.
The conventional system is disadvantageous in that, since the encrypted code of the RFID tag is fixed, the conventional system is prone to fraud.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20050071231 proposes a system that addresses the problem in the aforementioned conventional system. The proposed system includes a RFID tag, an RFID reader, and an authorizing entity. The RFID tag is associated with the product. The RFID reader is operable so as to generate an interrogation signal. The RFID tag, in response to the interrogation signal, and generates and transmits a random number. The RFID reader is further operable so as to forward the random number to the authorizing entity for validation.
Although the proposed system achieves its intended purpose, the authorizing entity validates the random number from the RFID reader against information stored in a database thereof. Unauthorized access to the database makes the proposed system prone to fraud.